


Irrevocable

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Girls Kissing, Imprinting, Post-Canon, Regret, beyond the happy ending, lost chances
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Ni siquiera ahora sientes de vez en cuando algo de curiosidad por lo que podría haber sido, nunca te preguntas qué pasaría si eligieras un destino diferente, si te decidieras a seguir el camino no transitado...? ¿Nunca te lo preguntas, en serio?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrevocable

_Poc. Poc. Poc._

Los pasos de Claire resuenan sobre el parquet. _Poc. Poc. Poc._ En una dirección hasta que casi llega a chocarse contra la estantería cargada de libros ajados, un rápido giro sobre sus talones y vuelta a empezar, _poc, poc, poc_ , en dirección contraria. _Poc. Poc. Poc_. Si se concentra en ello, quizás pueda dejar de escuchar el tic-tac insufrible del reloj, el latido desacompasado de su corazón.

—No harás que el tiempo avance más aprisa.

Voz de terciopelo que sin embargo empalaga y logra crispar los nervios ya exacerbados de Claire. Lanza una mirada furibunda a la figura en la butaca, una estatua de mármol coronada por madera de caoba en forma de bucles cayendo por su espalda. Una belleza imperturbable, la inspiración de un artista para plasmar en piedra a una diosa griega, la belleza fría e inerte ajena al mundo terrenal. Belleza inconmensurable que subyuga, que fascina hasta el éxtasis y el delirio, que arrastra los barcos a la guerra...

A Claire sólo le produce escalofríos.

Continúa impertérrita con su marcha obstinada por la habitación que con cada bocanada de aire se siente más y más diminuta. La figura en la butaca no se mueve, pero eso a Claire ha dejado de sorprenderle. Hace horas que no cambia de posición, ni se aparta un mechón de la frente o se rasca un brazo, hace horas que su pecho no se mueve ni sus ojos pestañean. Un mausoleo centenario muestra más señales de vida que ¿la mujer? ¿el ser? _Lo que sea_ allí sentado.

—Estarán bien, Claire. Han lidiado con cosas peores.

Odia su tono aterciopelado, odia la nota maternal en su voz. Sabe, lógicamente, que es mayor que ella, que ha visto cosas terribles, pero su rostro es tan aniñado como el suyo propio y su paciencia sólo sirve para irritarla aún más.

—¿Y cómo es que no te llevaron a ti? Creí que eras la niña maravilla, con tu escudo del amor y todo eso.

Si el comentario le molesta, no da muestras de ello.

—Necesitaban que alguien se quedara en la retaguardia. Sólo por si acaso.

Claire suelta un resoplido y prosigue con su marcha, tratando en vano no pensar en qué clase de desastre abarca aquel “por si acaso”.

—Mira, ya sé que para ti todo esto es nuevo, pero Quil ya ha—

—Eso ya lo sé—la interrumpe Claire, porque es precisamente la experiencia de Quil lo que le ha empujado al ojo del huracán. Quil Ateara y Jacob Black son los únicos hombre lobos aún activos de la manada original, todos los demás ya han seguido adelante con sus vidas, respetando el curso de la naturaleza.

(Claire no quiere ponerse a pensar ahora en porqué ellos dos son los únicos que no pueden seguir adelante, ya tiene suficientes quebraderos de cabeza de momento como para sumarse un par extra).

 Hay nuevos hombre lobos, por supuesto, especialmente llamados para esta crisis en particular, pero aún están muy verdes, aún son demasiado jóvenes para saber con qué están lidiando. Y Jacob está en el quinto cuerno, al otro extremo del meridiano de Greenwich haciendo el tonto con la otra niña maravilla, chica milagro o cómo sea que le llamen hoy día, por lo que toda la responsabilidad recae sobre Quil.

 _Y sobre los Cullen_ , pero personalmente Claire les tiene tanta confianza como a una tabla Ouija. Igual de fantásticos, igual de ilógicos e irracionales. Su misma existencia atenta contra las leyes fundamentales de la naturaleza, contra la vida misma. No es una cuestión de magia porque una cosa es la existencia de hombres (y mujeres) que pueden convertirse en lobos, otra muy distinta la de seres que no viven y sin embargo caminan, ni vivos ni muertos, sin pertenecer nunca al reino de lo inerte ni al reino de la vida. _Antinatural_ repite su mente, y sus pasos continúan con su cantinela sobre el parquet: _poc, poc, poc._

—Aunque no lo creas, comprendo cómo te sientes. Mi marido también está en la línea de fuego, y sé que tu lazo con Quil—

Claire se detiene en seco.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi lazo con Quil?

Y lo que no pregunta es: _¿por qué tú lo sabías y yo no? ¿Cómo puedes mencionarlo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo si a mí casi se me cae encima la vida entera al descubrirlo?_

La persona (el ser) en la butaca alza sus manos en ademán conciliatorio.

—Sé que es un lazo muy especial, imposible de quebrantar. Que es como si tu corazón y el suyo latiesen a la par, como si no pudieras respirar si él no está—

—Eso es para el que está imprimado—la interrumpe nuevamente Claire, pero esta vez su voz es un mero murmullo casi inaudible—Yo no lo estoy.

Si el comentario la sorprende, ella no da señales de ello pero Claire supone que por algo es la única a quien Edward Cullen no puede leerle la mente.

—Creí que... No sabía que fuera distinto para ti.

—¿Creíste que yo tampoco tenía elección? ¿Que cuando llegara el momento adecuado sentiría un amor instantáneo, irrevocable? ¿Que todo se iluminaría en mi mente y no habría más dudas? Pues, vaya por donde, a mí no me funcionó así. Habré venido fallada de fábrica, supongo.

Seguiría caminando, porque cuando camina no piensa, cuando no piensa no se pregunta ni duda, pero de golpe es como si se le hubiera acabado la cuerda y se siente cansada, muy cansada. Se deja caer en la otra butaca color borgoña, sin una pizca de la gracia sobrenatural de la mujer en frente suyo, quien la mira intensamente, como si fuera un rompecabezas que no puede resolver.

—Para todas fue casi automático, ¿sabes?—continúa Claire en un susurro, sin saber muy bien porqué puede compartir con esta escultura de hielo lo que no ha podido confesarle a nadie—Kim ya estaba enamorada de Jared así que supongo que no cuenta, pero para mi tía Emily, una vez que superó lo de la prima Leah, enamorarse de mi tío Sam fue instantáneo. Lo mismo les pasó a Maggie y a Jacqueline—Ante la mirada interrogante de la mujer, aclara—Están casadas con Embry y Seth, respectivamente, se entiende. Collin y Brady nunca se imprimaron, ¿sabes?, y se supone que Rachel Black es la que lo puso más difícil y aún así, ¿cuánto le llevó decidir que Paul era el hombre de su vida? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Nunca pensó en ningún otro después de conocerlo y es probable que nunca hubiera estado enamorada antes. En cambio yo...

—En cambio tú, ¿qué?

Por primera vez ha dejado su pose de retrato renacentista para acodarse en el borde de la butaca, toda su atención absorbida por Claire, una intensidad en sus ojos ambarinos que erizan los cabellos de la muchacha.

—No lo sé—deja escapar en un suspiro.—No lo sé.

La mujer enarca las cejas, el gesto más expresivo del que ha hecho gala hasta el momento.

—¿Es que no lo quieres?

Claire suelta una carcajada que no tiene ni una mísera pizca de diversión.

—¿Si no lo quiero...? Por supuesto que lo quiero. Siempre ha estado allí para mí, cada vez que lo necesité, cada vez que tuve que enjugarme las lágrimas, él siempre estuvo allí. Nadie me entiende como Quil, ¿sabes? Nadie me escucha como él, a nadie le importa tanto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, nadie se esfuerza tanto por hacerme feliz como lo hace él... Nunca encontraré a nadie que me ame como él, ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que él es todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear, que prácticamente se ha pasado años moldeándose a mi medida...? O quizás sea a mí a quien la han moldeado para él, no sé. Es todo tan raro... Yo... Debería ser fácil pero no lo es. Te juro que no lo es.

Calla, dando un respingo porque recién ahora se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, le ha abierto su corazón a una completa extraña, le ha contado sus temores más secretos a alguien en quien ni siquiera confía. Claire no puede explicárselo, no puede entender cómo es que las palabras escaparon de su boca tan súbitamente como el torrente que hace estallar los diques en pedazos, igual de incontrolables e impredecibles.

La figura frente a ella se muerde el labio inferior, pensativa, y es un gesto tan humano que por un instante resquebraja su aura ultraterrena y casi, casi parece una mujer (una joven) cualquiera.

—No creo que haya nada malo contigo, Claire—repone suavemente—Tú te has visto envuelto en todo esto desde muy joven, es lógico que sea diferente para ti.

Claire frunce el ceño, cruzándose de brazos en una postura ridículamente defensiva.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando decidiste terminar con tu vida? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Veinte?

—Me faltaba un mes para los diecinueve—musita la mujer, y Claire tiene que inclinarse hacia delante para poder captarlo.

—¿Y no te parecieron muy pocos para tomar una decisión así?

Ella se encoge de hombros pero hay algo rígido en el gesto y a Claire se le ocurre que no se debe sólo a la falta de práctica.

—No había otra elección posible. No para mí.

Claire, por una vez, siente más curiosidad por la extraña mujer frente a ella que animosidad.

—¿De veras? ¿Y nunca dudaste, ni siquiera por un instante? ¿Nunca te planteaste si quizás diez, veinte, cien años más tarde podrías arrepentirte?

Ella vuelve a encogerse de hombros y esta vez Claire está convencida que no se está imaginando la tensión de aquellos músculos tallados en mármol.

—No me hacía ese tipo de preguntas entonces.

Claire niega con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Eres bastante bizarra, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Elegiste pasar toda la eternidad con tu primer novio, cuando la mayoría de la gente no puede decidirse a pasar sólo una vida con la misma persona.

Claire sonríe, pero es una sonrisa forzada porque sus propias palabras la tocan demasiado cerca. Sabe que el lazo que ata el destino de Quil al suyo no hace más que complicarlo todo, como también sabe que jamás podrá darle a Quil una respuesta que no sea irrevocable, porque si le dice que sí, será inevitablemente para toda la vida, porque Quil no podría ni aunque quisiera aceptar otra respuesta, porque Claire no podría romper su corazón de ese modo.

Pero Claire no sabe, no puede saber la respuesta correcta, no puede tomar una decisión para toda la vida cuando para ella toda su vida aún no suman veinte años. Nerviosa de nuevo, empieza a dar vueltas por el pequeño estudio una vez más, sintiendo los ojos ambarinos siempre fijos en ella.

—No me pareció una elección tan difícil en su momento.

Claire se reiría, pero la verdad es que no le causa ninguna gracia.

—Eso es porque eres rara. A los dieciocho años una está pensando en qué vestido se va a poner para la graduación o eligiendo una universidad, no decidiendo si vas a tirar tu humanidad por un chico o no.

Sus pasos se detienen ante la butaca y apoya sus manos sobre los brazos níveos, más fríos que los del sillón, por primera vez descolocando a la belleza de mármol.

—Yo ni siquiera puedo decidir lo que estudiaré el próximo semestre, mucho menos si Quil es o no el hombre de mi vida—continúa Claire, su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, y ni siquiera le intimida la proximidad del peligro, ni se le cruza por la cabeza que el brillo dorado en aquellos ojos pueda volverse negro carbón—Ni siquiera conozco tantos hombres, para ser sincera, ¿cómo se supone que sepa que Quil es el único para mí? ¿Cómo sé que no hay alguien más, alguien que no esté imprimado de mí, que quizás no sea perfecto para mí pero me haga perder la cabeza igual? ¿Cómo puedo tomar una decisión así cuando hay tantas cosas que no he vivido? Aún no terminé el instituto ni me fui de vacaciones sola con mis amigas, no conozco ni una sola ciudad fuera del Estado de Washington ni me emborraché en serio nunca...

Se inclina hacia delante sin darse cuenta, acercándose a la mujer que cada vez parece más rígida y tensa pero cuyos ojos nunca se apartan de los de Claire.

—Nunca estuve con un chico, ¿sabes? Besarme y tontear un poco sí, pero nunca... bueno, ya sabes. Tengo curiosidad, ¿entiendes? Y no sé, no sé si quiero estar sólo con una persona toda la vida. Supuestamente suena muy romántico eso de que tu primer novio sea el último, pero no sé... ¿Está mal querer tener más experiencias, es horrible que me guste la aventura, que no quiera saber desde ya cómo va a ser el resto de mi vida? ¿Soy una persona espantosa por eso?

—Creo... creo que es lo normal.

Claire vuelve a fruncir el ceño, algo sorprendida.

—¿De veras? Porque para ti no fue así. Tú siempre lo supiste, desde el principio, que nunca querrías otra cosa... que lo que tenías en ese momento era todo lo que necesitarías por siempre jamás. Porque nunca dudaste, ¿verdad? Nunca te preguntaste si en unos cuantos años te arrepentirías, si llegaría un momento en que desearías otra cosa... ¿No es así, Isabella?

—Bella—musita ella, casi sin exhalar aire al hablar.

—Isabella—insiste Claire, porque Bella quizás fuera un nombre apropiado para la chica de rodillas constantemente lastimadas que le cocinaba a su padre y jugaba bajo el sol de Arizona con su madre, Bella quizás encajara con la chica callada pero aventurera que andaba en moto con Jacob Black y se dejaba caer de los acantilados... Pero Bella ya no le calza a esta mujer de belleza glacial y extraordinaria, de poder inabarcable y existencia atemporal.

Claire la mira con atención y realmente le gustaría ser quien pudiera penetrar en sus pensamientos porque presiente que las respuestas que ansía se ocultan detrás de esa frente de marfil, fuera de su alcance.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿ni siquiera ahora dudas de la decisión que tomaste? ¿Ni siquiera ahora sientes de vez en cuando algo de curiosidad por lo que podría haber sido, nunca te preguntas qué pasaría si eligieras un destino diferente, si te decidieras a seguir el camino no transitado...? ¿Nunca te lo preguntas, en serio?

Isabella pestañea, algo incongruentemente, y Claire casi da un respingo al darse cuenta de que está tan cerca de ella que puede sentir sobre su rostro la frialdad y el aroma dulzón que emana su piel de porcelana.

Da un paso atrás, enderezándose, y luego retrocede otro paso más.

—Yo... Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No tienes porqué responderme ni nada, es sólo que...—Se pasa una mano por el pelo, incómoda, porque no tenía planeado revelarle tanto de sí a esta perfecta extraña—No me hagas caso, estoy teniendo un mal día.

Se da media vuelta... un error imperdonable, porque lo primero que le enseñaron es que nunca, nunca debes bajar la guardia ante un frío, jamás debes darle la espalda porque una milésima de segundo de ventaja para ellos puede significar la muerte. Demasiado tarde cae en la cuenta, porque no ha llegado a dar otro paso hacia la biblioteca cuando siente en su brazo una tenaza helada que le hace girar en el lugar como una bailarina en una cajita de música hasta que su rostro vuelve a encontrarse a escasos centímetros de la piel nívea de Isabella.

—Sí que me lo pregunto, Claire—Su voz ya no suena a terciopelo sino a un líquido fundiéndose a una temperatura imposible, ardiendo en sus oídos—No quisiera, no quisiera preguntarme, no quisiera sentir curiosidad pero la siento, y no te puedes ni imaginar cómo duele, cómo arde bajo la piel el deseo de saber...

—¿Saber qué?—murmura Claire en voz queda, casi sin respirar. Isabella se pasa la lengua por los labios y hay un destello de algo oscuro y extraño en sus ojos.

—Lo que se siente satisfacer la curiosidad.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la distancia entre ellas se vuelve humo y se desvanece cuando Isabella presiona sus labios contra los suyos. El súbito frío que la invade haría a Claire retroceder si una mano helada no se aferrase a su nuca, la tenaza aún aprisionando su brazo. Claire se queda petrificada en el lugar, sus sentidos intoxicados por un perfume dulzón e indescriptible, sus labios entumeciéndose de frío hasta que la lengua de Isabella se abre paso entre ellos, recorriendo con avidez cada recoveco de su boca.

Los labios y la lengua de Isabella están hechos de hielo y glaciar que parecen derretirse en su boca y Claire debería sentir frío, debería sentir pánico, y en cambio cada extremo nervioso parece encenderse y electrificarse por todo su cuerpo, provocándole estremecimientos que poco o nada tienen que ver con la temperatura del tacto gélido en su nuca, en su brazo. Claire no es muy consciente del momento en que sus propios dedos se enredan en la cabellera caoba oscuro, en qué momento sus labios despiertan del frío invierno que los atenaza y responden al beso con frenesí.

Claire no mintió cuando dijo que ella ya había besado a otros chicos antes. Doce años y un juego de la botella en el patio del colegio la encontraron presionando sus labios contra la boca pegajosa de Bobby, el payaso de la clase, en un contacto fugaz que provocó la risa de todos sus compañeros. Quince años y Josh diciéndole que tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo antes de besarla bajo las estrellas... y dejarla plantada tres semanas más tarde. Hubo otros, también, que nunca llegaron a la categoría de novios ni a esbozo de ellos pero a quienes sin embargo Claire besó, por hormonas, por ilusión adolescente, por diversión.

Pero ninguno de esos besos (que tampoco fueron tantos, para ser sinceros) puede compararse con la electricidad que le transmiten los labios de Isabella, ninguno de esos chicos tenía dedos de marfil que se volvían suaves como la seda cuando acariciaban su rostro, ninguno de ellos logró intoxicar sus sentidos como lo hace ese perfume dulzón que ha embotado todos sus pensamientos. Pasado, presente y futuro han difuminado sus fronteras confundiéndose en un instante que podría durar eternamente, los contornos y los colores a su alrededor fundiéndose entre sí, el anaranjado de los últimos rayos de la tarde mezclándose con el borgoña del tapizado de las butacas, con la madera oscura de las estanterías y el parquet, el verde musgo de las cortinas difuminándose en el empapelado, toda la habitación un remolino perdiéndose en la nada cuando la mano de Isabella abandona su brazo y la toma por la cintura con tanta fuerza que Claire sabe que dejará moretones, acercando sus cuerpos hasta que ellas dos tampoco pueden distinguirse ya.

Mil, diez mil años podrían transcurrir así, hasta que la tarde deje paso a la noche, hasta que el sol se convierta en supernova, mas el aire abandona sus pulmones y Claire piensa que de todas las formas de morir a manos de un vampiro ésta tiene que ser por fuerza la más absurda. Intenta apartarse cuando su pecho empieza a dolerle y siente su garganta arder, lágrimas empañando su mirada. La tenaza de Isabella no cede ni un milímetro, quizás ni siquiera sienta las manos de Claire empujando sus hombros, o quizás sí, porque bruscamente se aparta y Claire sólo puede pensar en el alivio del aire volviendo a sus pulmones, tragando bocanadas de oxígeno con la misma fruición de un hombre que bebe agua de un oasis después de recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto.

—Lo siento. Olvidé que...

—¿Que los humanos respiran?—responde Claire entre jadeos, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Isabella le dedica una sonrisa de disculpa, una sonrisa triste que no llega a tocar sus ojos ambarinos (alguna vez fueron castaños, le contó Jacob hace mucho tiempo, alguna vez sus ojos fueron castaños y su piel se sonrojaba cada dos por tres, alguna vez Bella Swan se tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies y cuando se reía echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y Claire no sabe porqué recuerda todo esto ahora, a menos que sea porque la mujer enfrente suyo no parece haberse reído de verdad en muchísimo tiempo).

—No... no pasa nada—se escucha a sí misma decir—Supongo que para ustedes es un detalle fácil de olvidar—Le sonríe, a modo de experimento, y no puede comprender el alivio que la invade cuando la sonrisa de Isabella parece volverse más sincera, más cálida, más humana.

No dicen nada sobre lo que acaba de pasar, porque en verdad no hay nada que decir (o quizás haya demasiado, quizás si Isabella comienza a hablar no pueda detenerse, quizás Claire no quiere saber lo que puede salir de sus propios labios si intenta poner en palabras lo que siente). Después de un momento vuelven a sentarse, pero esta vez Isabella se acomoda sobre el apoyabrazos de la butaca que ocupa Claire y ella se sorprende al darse cuenta que no se siente incómoda en lo más mínimo por la proximidad de la vampira. Difícil pensar en ella en esos términos cuando empiezan a hablar de tonterías, cuando Claire pone los ojos en blanco ante la indignación de Isabella cuando le dice que _Cumbres Borrascosas_ le resultó lo más pesado del mundo, que prefiere con mucho _Jane Eyre_ que por lo menos de lo bizarro termina siendo gracioso. Es difícil pensar que esta mujer le lleva quince años, muchas batallas y tiene una hija de eternos diecisiete años en algún lugar del globo cuando Claire aún puede encontrar en ella gestos de la niña que creció demasiado aprisa.

Procuran llenar el silencio con palabras tontas, tratando de asfixiar la preocupación desgarrándolas por dentro con una charla banal, ninguna de las dos quiere pensar en el minutero del reloj ni en el sol muriendo en el horizonte más allá de la ventana. Pero Isabella cae en un silencio que se siente profundo y pesado en la pequeña habitación, un silencio condensado de un millar de cosas nunca pronunciadas en voz alta, un millar de verdades celosamente calladas. Claire no sabe cómo quebrar ese silencio cuando Isabella parece estar a kilómetros, a años de distancia, perdida en otro lugar, en otra época.

—Claire—dice suavemente, aún así sobresaltándola —¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste? ¿Si alguna vez me preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, si nunca sentía curiosidad por cómo podría haber sido mi vida...?

Claire lo recuerda, Claire probablemente no pueda olvidarlo mientras viva, pero no está segura ahora de si quiere escuchar la respuesta a una pregunta que ella lanzó más que nada como provocación, sin medir las consecuencias.

—Claire, quiero que sepas—

Pero Claire nunca escuchará el final de esa frase porque el cuerpo de Isabella súbitamente se tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

—Edward—musita—Edward ya está aquí—Y el corazón de Claire da un vuelco mientras se pone de pie en un salto, porque si Edward ya está aquí, eso quiere decir...

—Quil—Y casi antes de que el nombre muera en sus labios Claire ya está corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla de un tirón y cruzar el pasillo como un vendaval. No escucha los pasos de Isabella detrás suyo pero no le sorprende en absoluto cuando al llegar a la puerta de entrada la encuentra junto a ella. Las dos se miran un momento, ambas con el corazón en la boca antes de que Claire tome coraje y abra la puerta de par en par.

Distingue primero a los vampiros con su brillo espectral pero Claire no les presta atención alguna, sus ojos buscando una figura harto familiar y su corazón da otro vuelco cuando la encuentra.

—¡Quil!

Y corre hacia él sin detenerse a pensar en nada, echándose a sus brazos con el mismo descuidado abandono de cuando era pequeña. Él la estrecha entre sus brazos, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire como si no hubiera podido respirar como corresponde desde que dejó a Claire atrás.

—¿Cómo va eso, pequeñaja?

—¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Estás herido? ¿Lograron terminar con el aquelarre? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Él se ríe mientras ella se desembaraza de su abrazo para poder mirarlo mejor y comprobar que no, Quil no parece herido, ni siquiera parece demasiado cansado.

Empieza a responder sus preguntas de buen humor, pero una vez que la preocupación asfixiante se disuelve en su pecho, la atención de Claire se desvía un momento y detrás de Quil puede ver a Isabella en los brazos de su marido, la cabeza hundida en su pecho. Como si pudiera sentir su mirada (y con ella, nunca se sabe de cierto), levanta la vista y sus ojos ambarinos se encuentran con los suyos. Hay algo en su mirada que Claire no puede descifrar, quizás porque es demasiado joven, quizás porque no tiene la suficiente experiencia para saber lo que significa alcanzar tu “felices por siempre jamás” para después empezar a preguntarte si, quizás, no habría sido mejor si...

Isabella aparta la mirada primero y Claire sospecha que nunca sabrá lo que la mujer estuvo a punto de confesarle y quizás tampoco sea necesario, porque no importa que a veces sientas dudas y te preguntes cómo podría haber sido tu vida de haber escogido un camino diferente, porque ciertas decisiones, una vez que las tomas, son irrevocables.

 

 


End file.
